Surprising Intimacy
by HellsShipwright
Summary: Ruby convinces Weiss to help her with her highlights, and some surprising truths come to light. (Weiss x Ruby) Hints of (Blake x Yang)
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Blending Colours

**Hey everyone, Ship here. Starting with a brand new tale and a brand new series. While I still plan to continue with others I will be updating this sporadically, whenever a good idea hits me or whenever I get a good recommendation from a reader (I'm looking at you! Yes, you with the thing!)**

**This first one is something that struck me a while ago but I recently found myself with a bout of insomnia so I figured I may as well put it to good use.**

**Not much to say, just hope you enjoy it, and for fans of my other stories, WatP is still being worked on, I need a little more time as I have finally decided on a direction to take the story.**

**So with all said and done, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights belong to the ever brilliant MONTY OUM! Whom I understand is currently in hospital, we're thinking of you Monty! Don't you dare leave us!_

Story 1: Surprising Intimacy (Part 1)

Pairing: WhiteRose, slight traces of Bumblebee

_The red rose breathes of passion, the white rose breathes of love._

_O, the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove._

_John Boyle O'Reilly _

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a multi billion lein organisation that spread to the far corners to the four kingdoms, their wealth and influence the stuff of legends, with many still not quite sure just how much money they possess.

The heir to the prestigious family, Weiss had grown up with silver spoons being considered commoners tools, her every wish brought to life with a simple wave of her hand, or her fathers when her's was not good enough. She was also a huntress in training, a beautiful singer, a flawless pianist and a perfectionist, with more titles and talents to her name than lein to some households.

With all these attributes, you would think she would surround herself with people of similar talent and prestige;

_So why? _She thought to herself as a vein did its very best to rise against the skin of her forehead; _Am I sat here with a childish dolt, begging me to do her highlights?_

Said dolt was one Ruby Rose, her sixteen year old partner and fellow huntress in training. The pair had been partners for a year and a half now, part of team RWBY consisting of the two of them, Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long, and a cat Faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna.

"Please Weiss!" She was drawn back to the young woman currently kneeling at the bed she sat on, hands clasped together in a wishful gesture as she attempted to gain a favour;

"Ruby! For the last time I am not helping you apply your highlights, you can get it done when Yang returns!"

The brawler and ninja had disappeared some hours ago, so the white haired eighteen year old was expecting them back soon at any rate, the dolts older and even louder (If that were possible) sister would then be able to get the pain out of her side.

"Blake and Yang went away for the week as its a break, something about a joint book-motorbike convention in Vale! Please Weiss, I need to get my highlights done tonight or I'll lose them!"

The pair had had the audacity to sneak off for a romantic getaway, skipping classes in the process, and leave her with their hyper active leader!? Oh they would pay dearly for this treachery! With the revenge plotting being left to the back of her mind, the heiress decided to focus on the more prominent issue;

"You seriously are that desperate for the highlights that you won't wait a couple of days so that your sister can do it for you?"

While she would never admit to it, Weiss loved the red on Ruby, she felt it completed her look, but the book in her hands was an interesting read and she did not particularly fancy spending her evening applying messy red dye.

If it was possible, Ruby actually began to look a little downtrodden, her eyes diverting downwards as some of the light in her silver eyes seemed to dim;

"Please, I don't want to lose my red." She murmured, silver meeting ice blue as the heiress stared, stunned at the sudden change in attitude. They were only highlights, so why were they so important visibly upset the girl at the thought of the red washing out?

Now Weiss Schnee was many things, cold, intelligent, calculating, tsundere (Dammit Blake!), but one thing she was not was uncaring. So when she saw her partner and, though she'd try not to admit it, best friend looking upset, then she would do everything in her considerable power to rectify the situation;

"Go and get the dye, I'll set up the bathroom." Weiss muttered, eyes hidden under her fringe as the red cloaked girl perked up, a wide smile appearing as she disappeared, a cloud of rose petals left in her wake as she went to get the dye.

Knowing she did not have long, Weiss closed the book she had been trying to read, swinging her pale legs over the bed and heading for the bathroom, the sounds of Ruby rummaging through her drawers hunting for the dye and other things a familiar sound to her, the red haired woman had no sense of organisation, being more prone to clutter as her sister was.

They seemed to get that from their Fathers side, as when Blake and Weiss had first gone to Patch with them to finally meet the man, they had been forced to dig him out of a pile of clothes that had collapsed on him, the ensuing chaos of that week still brought chuckles to her though. That week she had gotten a glimpse of what a real family was, not the frosty, business and servant like relationship she had with her parents and sister.

Shaking her head to remove any depressing thoughts, she finished setting up, having used one of the chairs from the desk to get Ruby to sit while her head would be able to tilt over the sink.

As if on cue, the object of her thoughts appeared, dye in one hand, towel in another, clad in nothing but what looking like red lace panties and a matching bra.

The resulting skin on display had the usually stoic heiress staring, the curves of her friend on display to just her in the admittedly cramped bathroom;

"Ruby, what are you wearing?" She continued to gape, noticing how much her friend had filled out over the last year. While she had obviously been the girl a long time in a working capacity, she had never really given much thought to just how attractive the girl was, clearly Taiyang Xiao Long like his women curvy.

Ruby had developed to have the same proportions as her sister, albeit with a little less muscle and a lot less scarring, resulting in a body that many men and women would kill to have wrapped in their sheets in the morning, her breasts and height now greater than the heiress's much to her chagrin, while she knew she was attractive in her own right, she knew she would never catch up to her top heavier teammates;

"What? The dye will stain my clothes, I can always grab a shower once the dye has set in." Ruby explained, looking puzzled as to why her friend was turning a steady shade of pink; _We're both girls here, plus no harm in teasing her a little._

She fought the urge to grin at her friends reaction, her crush on the heiress increasing as she watched Weiss's reaction to her body; _Well at least she finds me attractive, thats a start._

While she had no idea where the feeling had stemmed from, Ruby was always one to follow her heart, and this case was no exception, the tickets she had given Yang and Blake allowing her to have a week with the heiress to herself, even at the cost of a grade which Yang didn't care about and Blake could make up with ease.

Weiss underestimated her own attractiveness, while she knew she was pretty, she was unaware of just how beautiful she was, her body having not changed much, she had grown while still maintaining her slim figure, her only slightly larger breasts becoming a little bit of a complex when compared to her teams bust, her most attractive feature was most certainly her snow white skin, so pale and pure she was almost afraid to touch it for fear of corrupting it.

While all this was transpiring through their heads, Weiss realised she was still waiting on Ruby to sit, so shaking her blush away she simply stated; "If you want this done with you practically naked then fine, lets get it over with so I can go back to my book."

Her partner simply grinned at that before plopping herself down on the seat, the motion doing interesting things to her chest that drew the attention of the tsundere girl.

With the sexual tension raised to a sufficiently uncomfortable degree, Weiss began, starting with washing Ruby's hair, something the scythe user took great pleasure in.

"Why do these highlights mean so much to you Ruby?" Weiss asked, looking for something to distract her from the feeling of running her hands through the younger girls hair. She had never found hair to be arousing before, but running her hands through an attractive half naked girls wet and soapy hair was getting her surprisingly hot and bothered.

"Hmmm?" Ruby murmured, her thoughts scrambled by the sensation of Weiss's fingers in her hair, of course she was brought back to reality by the light slap to her head; "Dolt, pay attention when I'm talking to you. I asked you why these highlights are so important that you would pester me like you did?"

She froze, Weiss continuing the treatment as she waited patiently for an answer. Finally, when she felt like Ruby was not going to answer, she spoke up;

"My mom was the first person to do this for me."

Suddenly everything made sense, why they were so important; "They're a reminder of her aren't they?" She murmured softly, eyes soft as she ran her finger though the suds, making sure her hair was clean enough to apply the dye. Confirming it was, she gently sectioned off the parts still containing crimson and laid them down, turning to start mixing the dye.

"They remind me of the days before all this, before she disappeared from my life." Ruby whispered, with Weiss not sure if she was talking to herself or to her; "This would be something we would do once a month, she would do my hair while Yang and Dad were out training in the woods, that was their Father-Daughter time while me and mom did our own bonding. They would usually be gone till the next day so we would finish up, clean up and relax, with mom baking me her special peanut butter cookies to watch with movies."

With the dye finished, Weiss walked back to began applying it, a gentle expression on her face as she spoke, enjoying the intimate feeling that came with handling her partners hair, and being trusted with something that clearly meant so much her;

"You're lucky Ruby." Silver eyes opened at that, watching her inquisitively, silently asking her to elaborate, so she did; "I don't have anything like that with my family, growing up everything was taken care of by 'the best money could by'." Allowing a little bitterness to creep into her voice, she continued to apply the red, bringing back the familiar crimson she loved on the younger woman;

"You had the opposite upbringing to me, whereas you have a very close relationship with your family, I barely speak to mine, and I haven't heard from Winter since I was accepted at Beacon. She didn't really appreciate me going against what was expected of me in the family, whereas she is the golden girl, given everything except the inheritance she feels she deserves."

Finishing with the dye, Weiss washed her hands, finding the task surprisingly easy considering she had just been applying a sticky liquid to hair. Still it gave her a chance to have a break in her story, until that is Ruby spoke from behind;

"So when me and Yang took you and Blake with us to Patch…?"

"Closest I have ever come to knowing what its like to have a real family, even though you aren't any relation to me, it was nice not to feel like I had to impress anyone for a change." Taiyang had taken an instant like to the sister's partners, insisting they treat him like a friend rather than the girls' father, which became rather easy to do as he was a surprisingly laid back man. She only wished she could have met the ever illusive and infamous Qrow, but he had been on a mission at the time and could not make it.

Sitting down on the toilet next to Ruby, waiting for the dye to set in properly, Weiss was surprised but happy when the red haired girl reached for her hand, taking it and squeezing her fingers, drawing a slight blush from the heiress while getting a light dusting of pink on her own cheeks.

"From now on, I don't care about your meetings, transactions or anything to do with the SDC, you're coming with me and Yang to Patch. Blake too, but its well past time you got to just be Weiss, not a Schnee, not an heiress, not a rich girl. Just my tsundere partner, who means more to me than anything. I will never let you be alone again."

The words, blunt as they may have been, brought tears to Weiss's eyes, the thought that she was loved, that she was cared for regardless of status or prestige, it was something she had harboured a burning desire for all her life. Lifting her partners hand to her lips, she gently pressed her lips to the tips, eyes closing as the tears burned slightly;

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered, the words becoming almost like a mantra as Ruby turned her hand to cup the heiress's cheek, thumb gently brushing away some tears, her heart wishing the dye would hurry up and set in so that she could properly look after her partner. But unfortunately, as fast as she was, she could not speed up the setting process, they would be stuck like that for the next 15 to 20 minutes.

But there they stayed, Weiss reaching up to hold Ruby's hand to her cheek, taking comfort in the warmth of the red reaper, the feeling of being touch in such a gentle matter foreign to her.

When the dye eventually set, enough for Ruby to be able to move, they stood, unsure of what to do now. Ruby perked up, trying to distract from the current tense atmosphere;

"So what do you want to do now?" She smiled brightly, the smile fading slightly when Weiss still looked uncomfortable, standing there in her sleeping gown after such an intimate moment, facing the underwear clad girl.

"Why do you care so much?" She muttered, hair hiding her eyes from Ruby's now taller gaze.

"I'm sorry?" The red haired girl asked, cocking her head thinking she had misheard; "Say that again?"

"Why do you care about me so much? That you would be willing to welcome me into your family, to keep me company and promise me that you won't let me be alone again? Why would you-?"

She was cut off when the taller girl cupped her face with both hands, tilting it to reveal fresh tears in the heiress's eyes, the ice blue's widening when she saw tears in Ruby's;

"Because as I said, you are the one most important to me."

With that said, she gently leaned in, brushing her red lips softly against pale pink ones. Stepping back she began to apologise, having been caught up in the moment and not thinking, only to be cut off as the heiress stepped in, trapping her against the sink to press her body against Ruby's, skin brushing as she leaned back in;

"Shhhhh, Dolt." She murmured before pressing her lips more firmly against the redheads. The bottle of dye clattered to the floor as she wrapped her arms around bare waist, the redheads arms wrapping around hers as they grew lost in their own world, the kiss showing them everything they had been missing.

And inside Weiss Schnee, the loneliness began to fade.

**And that is part one, I really hope you all enjoyed this, it is currently 01:18 in the morning and I have spent the night typing this out so I apologise if there is anything off about it.**

**For me, this comes from a personal preference, I've always found playing with someones hair to be an intimate act, maybe you agree of disagree, I'm just speaking of my preference, maybe I'm weird, who knows.**

**Anyway, please feel free to write any ideas you think I should write in the review page, for they are the life blood of a writer.**

**There will be a part two, which will be a continuation of these events, trust me, it'll be good, but that been said I quite like the idea of my readers challenging me, and yes I am willing to write lemons provided the plot is good enough or the scenario is different to the traditional PWP lemons. **

**So for now, enjoy this, I hope you will provide me with lots of ideas.**

**Peace**

**Ship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprising Intimacy Part 2**

**Hey guys, (And gals, lets be pc here people.), I'm writing a second chapter to surprising intimacy because several people believe it should be continued, while I did originally just want it to be a two shot, I am still indecisive about wether or not this will be continued as a full blown story. Truth be told I would like to write a proper RWBY tale. So hopefully we can see how this goes, if I do not continue 'Surprising intimacy' I will write a different story, featuring several pairings in it. **

**So, I will continue in my usual vein and answer the reviews I have had;**

**Greyrosereddragon - I always believed they were used when going into something descriptive? If I am wrong please correct me, I am always looking on way to improve my writing.**

**tjcooper666 - Thank you, I shall endeavour!**

**thewhitechapel - Well at the very least this will be a two shot, I may write another though so keep an eye out.**

**mujoona - Ah the fiery hatred of a thousand suns, I am familiar with such intensity, its snuggly. I've never died my hair as I keep it short and spiked, plus my job does not really allow for it.**

**Guest - That could be a good start to a great story, I already have an idea as to how such a question may come about. Hope you don't mind if I tweak things slightly?**

**With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy part 2:**

_Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. _

Story: Surprising Intimacy (Part 2)

Pairings; WhiteRose, BumbleBee

Ruby sighed, staring down at the latest piece of soul sucking work, assigned by Port that very afternoon. She honestly could not understand what was so important about the migration habits of Nevermore's, but she was not going to argue with her professor lest he subject her to yet another of his family tales.

With another sigh, her thoughts drifted; even though the assignment was due in first thing on Monday her heart just was not in it. Ruby had no doubt she would pass as long as she handed something in, the moustachioed professor always seemed to be happy that the students even made the effort, which kind of explained why Team CRDL was always in detention or having to do extra credit assignments. No, today the red hooded girls thoughts turned to her likewise suffering teammates. Yang had simply given up, once again planning to do it at the last minute, her already exasperated girlfriend having been carried off by her older sister for some 'Pussy time' as she had put it. Blake, while turning red at the brazen comment, did not really fight the clear demand for sex and snuggle time.

The young Rose was happy for them, at least their relationship seemed to be working, the two of them made a cute couple and seemed to balance each other out quite nicely, complimenting each other in ways they did not even realise.

Yang for example, was able to drag the usually introverted Faunus out to clubs and social events, causing her to open up to their friends a little more, and even appear happier. The bookworm meanwhile, reined in some of the brawlers more destructive tendencies; since they had become an item, Blake had never once had to bring Yang home in a drunken stupor, the blonde actually watching how much she drank so as to not embarrass her lover.

A third sigh, Ruby's thoughts now turning to the final member of her team. Weiss hadn't really spoken to her since that night almost a week ago now and it was getting to her, they hadn't been alone since the morning after when their friends had come stumbling in from the concert, slightly hammered but still able to see they had woken up the pair.

Yang, being the nosey older sister, had of course clocked something wrong the day after and had cornered her 'lil sis' to demand answers. Being given a look that promised violence from a person who was very capable of doing so (Not to her, but to the Ice Queen) can certainly make a girl want to talk. So Ruby had spilled the details and expected to have to hold the busty blonde back by her waist, instead she had clasped the red hooded girl on the shoulders and advised her;

"Sis, I am not dad. Even if I was, I cannot sort this for you without completely destroying any chance you two have at happiness. So all I will say is this, go with your gut and, failing that, follow your heart and to hell with anything else."

With that she had pressed her lips to Ruby's forehead and walked off, turning the corner before doing a little fist pump at her own 'big sis' moment, completely unaware that Ruby could see through the reflection in a window.

Rubbing a tired hand over her face, the young leader decided she could do Port's assignment another time. Packing up her school things she found herself wondering where the heiress went in her days of avoiding the issue and her team. Weiss wasn't the most emotionally available of people (In case it had somehow escaped your notice) so the thought that she was hanging around with other people was quite a strange notion. Still, she had to be going somewhere this past week and Ruby never saw her in the library, so it could only be assumed she had found refuge with somebody. Deciding to ask her when the Ice Queen had finally been hunted down, the scythe wielder made her way to the dorms, fully prepared to corner and hash things out with her…

She stopped, what exactly were they? Lovers? Friends? Sex-buddies minus the sex? (For now).

She honestly had no idea what to call her current relationship with Weiss Schnee, nor what the heiress thought of things, although if the avoidance was any indication she was clearly not comfortable with them.

Just another question to add to the already extensive list, things would be alright, she just knew it.

—

Nothing was alright!

Sat at the desk of Pyrrha Nikos, the heiress found herself banging her head repeatedly against the desk. As she had every day after school for the past week, so much so that there was a Schnee head imprint in the wood of the desk.

"Weiss, as long as you're abusing my desk, I can't do my assignment." Came the tentative voice of the desks owner. Realising she had been head butting the oh so evil wood for up to an hour, the snow haired girl blushed slightly; "Sorry Pyrrha, I'll get out of your way."

Against her better judgement, the amazon had agreed to be silent about the fact that Weiss was using Team JNPR's dorm to hide from her teammates. While the heiress had been less than forthcoming as to why she was hiding from her friends, the little she had shared had allowed Pyrrha to determine it was something to do with RWBY's leader.

"We, are in an awkward situation at the moment." Was all the young Schnee had said, but that alone had been all the invincible girl had needed. Ruby had admitted to her crush on Weiss sometime ago, and based on how jealous the latter got when ever boys would hit on her in the town. She could claim she was looking out for her friend all she wanted, everybody else knew the truth and simply smiled knowingly at her protests, much to her increasing frustration.

"Are you ever planning to resolve this 'awkwardness' Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, now seated at her desk and browsing over the notes for the assignment; "Ruby seems quite down about it as well. I feel the pair of you should talk about this, try and resolve whatever conflict there is."

"There is no conflict!" Weiss exclaimed; "It's just, things are difficult at the moment."

"Because of your feelings for her?"

Choking at the bluntness of the question, the heiress found herself staring gapingly at the amazon, unable to believe the usually reserved girl was able to be so straight forward. Whenever it came to Jaune Arc the warrior became a bumbling idiot unable to string a sentence together, however now she was able to call Weiss on how she was feeling?

"How did you-?" The heiress stuttered out;

"We've all known for a while Weiss. You're not as subtle as you would like to think, and jealousy is pretty obvious to someone like me. You know, Ruby has never been anything but honest about her feelings, if not to you then to everybody else."

Taking Weiss' hand she led her to the door, turning the heiress to gently place her hands on pale shoulders;

"Ruby needs to know how you feel, for your sake as well as hers. Go and find her."

With that, the amazon gently pushed the Schnee out the door, giving her an encouraging smile before quietly closing the door.

Weiss simply stared at the door, unable to believe what had just happened, briefly checking her pulse to make sure she was alright.

"Weiss?"

Turning, the heiress found herself reflected in warm silver eyes, red highlights covering one eye partially as the owner stared back.

—

Ruby could not believe what she had just seen, the heiress being pushed out of Team JNPR's dorm by Pyrrha. If Pyrrha was not already involved (pretty vocally as well) with Jaune she would have suspected something much darker, as it was all she could do was bluff her love.

"So that's where you've been hiding from me?"

The flinch would probably have shown less if the young Rose had simply slapped her, instead Weiss began to explain, and yet Ruby found herself not wanting to hear it;

"Ruby, I-"

"Save it." The younger girl held up her hand; "I don't want to hear it here."

Taking the Schnee's hand, she found herself relishing the cold feeling as she gently led Weiss into their own dorm. Once in, they both sat on the lower of their bunks, neither fancying the climb up to Ruby's dangling death trap, with their hands still entwined.

Gently stroking her thumb across pale skin, the team leader began first; "Weiss, last week I kissed you. And while you kissed back your reaction in the following days has shown how you really feel."

She did not look at Weiss as she spoke, if she had the look of shock and hurt on the heiress's face would have given her second thoughts about the speech, but she did not;

"I understand, I really do. You like Neptune, and that cannot really be something I can change, especially given how klutzy I am in normal situation, all I really know how to do is kill Grimm. Whereas he is smart,good looking, closer to your maturity…"

She kept on going, talking faster and faster, her words beginning to choke up as she continued. And Weiss still kept staring, unable to believe that the girl she had fallen for, and was still falling for, would be willing to sacrifice her own happiness for her loves.

Ruby seemed to have finished somewhere along that train of thought, and had stood up to leave, fresh tears brimming, causing those milky silver orbs to shimmer;

"Anyway, I hope you two are happy together, I just hope we can at least stay friends."

She started to step away but did not reach half a step before her hand was tugged, spinning her round and into the arms of the heiress, who planted her lips passionately on the reapers. Ruby's eyes widened, the tears spilling in shock as she returned the kiss out of instinct, arms mirroring the ones around her waist.

The kiss continued for almost an eternity, or at least that was what it felt like, with both girls finding themselves never wanting to end it. Electric shocks went through their bodies as their tongues brushed, both moaning lightly at a particular motion or caress.

Eventually though, the need for oxygen brought their lips apart, chests heaving as they fought to catch their breath, while simultaneously enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, their bodies pressed together in lust and love.

"You dolt." Weiss spoke after catching her breath, Ruby simply staring in awe at the older girl; "It has only ever been you. It was never Neptune, there has never been anybody but you."

Leaning in, she gently whispered, her breath causing Ruby to shudder slightly; "I love you Ruby Rose."

Stepping back and seeing naught but honesty in Weiss's face, Ruby smiled happily, tears of joy now tracing her cheekbones; "I love you too, Weiss Schnee."

They kissed once more, each feeling the loneliness they had suffered through diminishing to nothing, knowing that at last, their feelings were in the open.

**And that is a wrap people, the lovely WhiteRose has bloomed and hopefully my readers will be satisfied with that ending, if not, then I shall have to write more! Mwahahaha!**

**In a serious note, I hope you enjoyed this, it was a bit of a struggle because I have actually never wrote something purely for the romance so this was a challenge, but I enjoy challenges so it was good in many ways. **

**If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review, I willingly accept any criticism or advice with regards to my writing style, my grammar, anything constructive is welcomed with cookies and milk. **

**So, R&amp;R, And I'll see you guys in a the next story, I'm thinking something to do with honey… Hmmmmm. **

**Be well guys. **

**Ship**


	3. AN

**Hello everybody, Ship here. **

**However, this is not to bring you a new chapter, for which I apologise. A family emergency has occurred, one which will not be ending anytime soon. **

**I am writing to inform you of this fact, and to explain why my absence has been so long, and will be longer still.**

**I am not giving up my writing's, nor will I be resigning as HellsShipWright. I will simply be taking time to support my family and try and get through this difficult time. **

**I ask for your patience and your understanding as my readers and hopefully my friends. I am deeply sorry to be bringing you bad news at this late stage, but you deserve to know why I have been as sporadic in the past.**

**I hope to return to FF when possible, and I hope that you will be waiting for me when I do.**

**Forever your writer and supporter.**

**HellsShipWright.**

**Ship**


End file.
